The hardest thing to do
by Delilah07
Summary: Emma.. Car crash ... Tears... Love... why does nothing ever go right in Sun Hill? plz R&R 1st FF Robz xxx
1. The Beginning

**Hey its only me, Robyn! This is my first FF so be gengle if you review it! plz read and review the story! thanx o and thanx to gemma for her great story u have to read it! its called ' Please say it's not true.' tis the best Robyn xxx **

_Chapter 1__ - The beginning_

_Its just one of them things that you hope you never have to see, but when it happens, the hardest thing to do is look away. The wind is in your hair, the noise is unbearable, and through the dark, you always know what is going to happen, the way it is going to end, yet the hardest thing to do is look away._

_This is what was happening to Ashleigh, she couldn't look away, not even for a second._

_A crash exploded through the surrounding area, blocking out all noise, even the car alarm ringing in the distance. The expression on Ashleigh's face was worried and distraught, she couldn't help but look at the carnage before her eyes. She was frozen to the spot, unable to do anything. Tears filled her eyes, but she couldn't move. She just stood there, silent and staring._

At the station all was quiet. C.I.D was nearly empty, and the darkness from outside the large windows made the room seem incredibly small. Mickey was sitting at his desk, rifling through paper that cover every inch of the cold metal surface. He looked around. He had abandoned any hope of getting that damn paperwork finished long ago. He need someone to talk to, but there was no one there. (_Well Sam was in the office but that didn't really count _he thought_ she's top brass now._)

He got up and crossed to the water machine, and went to take a cup. She stopped to look at it. His knuckles were raw and red, and he had got used to the continuous stinging and throbbing that had erupted from there. He had found out earlier that day that his girlfriend (now his ex) Mia, Sun Hill's current press officer, had slept with his boss Superintendent John Heaton, just over a week ago, after the result of the Steve Blackman case. Mickey had gone into Heaton's office earlier to give him a piece of his mind (_and his strength_) And it had worked! Mickey had sent him flying over the desk and given it his seal of approval with a nasty cut to his face. He sort of regretted it now, not because the bastard didn't deserve it, because he did, but because his hand now hurt like hell!

Suddenly the D.I.'s office door flew open and Sam stepped out.

' Abi, now wait a minute. It's my grandson's first birthday next week and I haven't seen him since Christmas! Please Abi!' she put the phone down, resting it against her shoulder. ' Oh Mickey, you're still here. I'd thought you went home ages ago.'

'Nah. I tried to stay and get some paper work done, but I can't consentrate.' Mickey said rubbing his hand.

' Oh OK fair enough. Now don't stay to long will you, your on again tomorrow and we can't have our best detective sleeping on the job, no matter what Phil Hunter says!' she smiled and gave him a cheeky wink while she struggled with her coat.

'Oh and good shot I hear today, nice one Mic!' she smiled as she walked through the doors of C.I.D without looking back.

'Yeah wasn't it just.' he sighed to himself walking back over to his desk, still rubbing his hand.

Downstairs in the extremely quiet station, Smithy looked up from his paperwork. Sam came walking through the custody doors and headed to the yard, shouting ' see yah, Smithy!'

' Bye Gov' she heard his voice shout back through the swinging doors. He heard the door of her car shut and drive off, and he looked back down to his work and continued to write.

In CAD Dan Casper was on duty he was sheepishly falling asleep lying as far back in his chair as he could. Suddenly a shrill blast of noise sounded through the room, nearly knocking him of his seat. He quickly recovered and picked up the telephone.

'Hello Sun Hill police station, can I help you?'

' Ca-Car crash' whispered a female voice down the phone ' P-P-Please come quick, Pa-Patterson's street.'

Dan straightened up 'Ok, love slo-'

The dialling tone rung down his ear.

**Hey only me! 4 reviews for next chapter. But please go easy on me because this is my first FF! thanx to Gemma for her great story 'Tell me it's not true' you have to read it, It's brill!!! Robyn xx****x**


	2. Salvations and Revelations

_Chapter 2__**- Salvations and revelations**_

_Ashleigh put the phone back in her pocket. She was still standing where she was before but had come over the initial shock a few seconds before she made the call. _

_She ran over to the drivers side of the mangled wreck and tried to prise the door open with her fingers. She couldn't. The smoke from the engine had started to gnaw away at her eyes. She bent down and wiped the driver's window. There was a man slumped over the dashboard closest to her, and a woman with longish brown hair tied back in a bobble, in the passengers side. Her body was hanging over the side of the seat, with her head against the broken window. Ashleigh moved toward the back end of the car and again wiped the window to see if she could see and one in the back. It didn't look like it but she couldn't be sure._

_She walked back to the drivers window and looked at the man. There both dressed in a uniform, she thought. The man didn't look right. His head was in the wrong proportion with the rest of is body to be o.k." His neck" she whispered._

_At the bottom of his neck, something was pushing against his skin, making it stick out. His neck was broken. He was dead._

"All units. Alert of a RTA in Patterson's street. Can any unit deal?" Dan's voice shot down the Radio.

'We'd better take that,' sighed Roger. Lewis shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.'Lewis, thats disguisting!'

'Sierra Ocsar from 298 show us dealing.'

Roger started up the car, sirens and lights ablaze. But he came to an abrupt stop. Out lying in the middle of the road was a car registration plate. He pointed this out and told Lewis to go get it. He protested to this, but after a stern look from Roger he jumped out and ran to get it. When he got back in the car, Roger said to him ' you never know, it could be that one from the RTA...'

_Ashleigh was still looking at the man when she saw something out of the cornor of her eye, on the other side of the car. A twitch. The woman was still alive! She ran as fast as she could around the wreck to the other side of the car. He fingers slid into the crack in the door and she pulled. It wouldn't budge. She could see the woman's hair more clearly now in the dim moonlight. From what she could make out, it was quite long and highlighted, she only new this as her roots were starting to show. Suddenly from inside the car, she heard a cackle, not human but from a radio._

_' A-- -nits. -ler- -- a R-A in -att-rson's S--eet. Any -nits de--?' was all that she could make out_

_'Police!' She gasped. She stepped back to look at the distorted car. It WAS a police car, but she hadn't noticed before. The blue lights on the top were smashed, byt she recognised it from the big numbers on the top and the 'Metro---itian -Olic-' on the side. She tried the door again. No success._

When Lewis had closed the door, he held the broken plate together, reading it aloud

'Alpha- Charlie- Foxtrot 5-6-3- Uniform- Golf''

Lewis gulped loudly

'Don't read, your still eating you pig! Hold on i recognise that!' said Roger, leaning toward the sign.

'You should. Its a Sun Hill area car.' Lewis had a solmn and worried look on his face.

_In the distance she could hear siren ringing, and blue lights in the air. Police. She thought._

_TThe car pulled up about 2 minutes later, and 2 police got out and ran to Ashleigh and the wreck. Lewis ran right past her to the car, andRoger stopped to introduce himself and his partner._

'Hello I'm PC Valentine and that,' he pointed at Lewis who was pulling frantically trying to get the door open, ' is PC Lewis Hardy.'

'I'm Ashleigh, Ashleigh Ross.'

At the car, Lewis had now stopped and was looking in the window at the two casualties. First at the man then at the woman. He recognised her warrent number. 'Oh No!!!'

'EMMA!!!!!'


	3. Monsters and Crashes

chapter 3 -** Monsters and Crashes**

**Hey i Forgot to write one of this things on the top of SALVATIONS AND REVELATIONS, so im gonna write one here! thanx 2 Gemma, Lisa Becca996 and xxPretty-Blue-Eyesxx for reviewing the first two chapters. However, im am sure if Lewis recognise the man yet. so keep reading guys and i love yay**

Mickey was still in C.I.D at well past 10.30. Sitting at his desk he was wandering whatever happened to him and Mia. He just couldn't understand why she had gone of with Heaton, of all people. after about half and hour, he thought to himself -oh stuff I can't be bothered with this abyone- and walked to the stand, picked up his coat, and walked out of C.I.D, not looking back. His paperwork was still lying on his desk untouched.

Mickey left the same way as Sam, down the back staircase, just to avoid going past Heaton's office, and then through custody. Smithy was still working at a massive pile of paperwork.

'Oh someone looks happy!' Mickey smiled as he walked towards him, then leaned on the desk.

'Mickey, im going mad here mate! please help me!' Smithy's eyes were looking at him like he was bored stiff. Mickey laughed.

' Quiet then I guess'

' yeah that unusual and all, Big win and all today, i thought this place would be bunged!'

' Yeah i heard about Chelsea winning. That ones for the books! well enjoy your paperwork, im off!' Mickey smiled as he got up.

'Oh go on rub it in why don't you!' Smithy smiled and Mickey walked through the Custody doors to the Court yard. Smithy looked back down at the paperwork. First at the piece he was writting on and then at the pile he still had to do. He sighed and through down the pen. 'I give up!!!'

' Roger! it's Emma!!!' Shouted Lewis, his voice full of worry and disbelief.

'You what! it can't be!' Roger tapped Ashleigh on the shoulder and ran over to the wreck. He couldn't believe what Lewis had said. He to recognised the warrant number. ' Oh my Gawd!'

'Sierra Oscar from 298' Rogers voice blasrred into the speakers on Dan's desk.

'Go ahead Roger.'

'Where is that bloody ambulance, Dan? we need it now! and the fire servicee theis car is a mess.'

'Roger you donut! I already called them before I put out the all units call.'

'Well tell them to get their arses down here fast. Its a Sun hill area car, and Emma is inside!'

'Please tell me this is a sick joke Roger.' Dan voice was trembling. He couldn't believe it.

' Believe me its Emma and it isn't a sick joke. Phil bloody Hunter might callin in with a sick joke like that, but not me! Get cracking!'

The radio cracked off.

Dan put a call through to the emergency service immedistly and then ran. He ran down to custody, shouting 'Smithy! Smithy!'

'Oi wheres the fire! pipe down, we have non-exsitant prisoners trying to sleep here!' he smiled to himself, thinking to himself he was quite funny. He wasn't.

'Smithy, theres been a RTA involving Emma's area car, and it isn't looking good.

'Emma, Emma Keane?' Smithy looked lost.

' Thats the one.'

In the car, Mickeys phone began to ring. He looked at the handsfree on the dashboard. 'Mia' flashed on and off. He pulled over. He didn't know whether to answer it or not. It stopped ringing, but quickly started again. He had thought about it. He started the car again, ignoring the call. The radio started to play a song he liked. He turned it up and laughed to himself. he started to sing along with it. 'Whats that coming over the hill . . . is it a monster?' he laughed again. The phone continued to ring.

The fire engine and ambulance had arrived and had already cut out the crash victims. Ashleigh was sitting on the edge of the ambulance, giving a statement to a police officer, covered in one of those tin foil blankets that made her look like a christmas turkey. She was shivering violently.

Lewis and Roger were standing looking on as the paramedics carried the dead man into the back of the ambulance. Ashleigh looked on as they carried him in, a surge of guilt came over. Lewis could feel tears coming to his eyes, as they both watched them fix Emma in a stretcher with a neckbrace and an oxygen tank. She looked so calm and beautiful in the blanket. Roger said to Lewis that she probly didnt know what was going on around her. Lewis wanted to believe him, but he couldn't. As they loaded her into the Ambulance, Ashleigh burst out crying, and Roger whispered to himself

'Oh Emma what has happened to you???'


	4. Awareness

Chapter 4 - **Awareness**

**Hey only me! thanx to Emma Becca and Gemma for reviews for last chapter! sorry it has taken so long to UD but i was writing the chapters in my revision periods in school, and now my exams are over... anyway hope u enjoy Robyn xx**

Smithy and Dan were both sitting in CAD waiting on a call from on if the officers at the scene were Emma had been found in the area car. Smithy had given permission for Lewis to go in the ambulance with Emma, as Lewis was her best friend at the station. Roger had gone home for the night, but he promised that he would call the hospital later on that morning.

Suddenly a thought popped into Dan's head, but it popped out just as quick. the radio crackled.

'Sierra Ocsar from 375.'

'Go ahe-' Dan and smithy said in unison,looked at each other and dan continued, after all he was the CAD lad for this shift.

'Go ahead 375.'

' Scenes of crime have arrived and are taking the car to HQ were it will be examined. The road has been closed off, and Forencics are happy. shall we all clear the area?' the voice cracked.

Dan looked at Smithy. Smithy nodded silently.

' Yeah sounds fine as long as SOCO and Forenics are happy thats fine. It's now their own fault if they have forgotten something.' Dan laughed.

_At the scene, the police officer on the radio nodded to everyone around him, and they all filed away, within about 30 seconds_

' Oh yeah, I must ring Will, he still dosent know what has happened.' Dan whispered because he had only just remembered again.

'Do they know who the man was yet?' Smithy asked.

' Sam Hartley was on duty with Emma, and had the area car logged out, Roger has identified him as PC Hartley, but we still need to inform his family, and be formily identified.' Dan answered, phone pressed against his shoulder, while it rung.

' Poor bloke it was his first day as well.' Smithy shook his head

Will was lying in his bed. His mobile started to vibrate on his bedside table. He looked at the clock, and it read '03:07' ' Oh what' clearly irritated by being woke at this hour.

'Hello? Oh dan what the hell do you want? it like ten past 3 in the morning! You what? is she ok? ok I'm on my way.' he hung the phone up and shot out og bed. He left the house 2 minuites later.

Emma was wired up to alot of machinery in Intensive Care including a life support machine. Lewis was holding her hand by her bedside, and Will Stumbled through the door. ' oh my god! Emma!' His eyes filled with tears. A few seconds later a loud continuous sound rang through the room' Will stood mouth open and lewis stood up.

' WE NEED A CRASH TEAM IN HERE! NOW!'


	5. The Telling

_chapter 5_ - _**The Telling**_

Smithy was in the morning briefing with the rest of uniform when Superintendant Heaton walked in quietly and shut the door behind him, listening to Smithy while he was doing so.

' Ok everyone pairings, Roger, your with Reg today' Roger's face lost his smile, and Reg looked in his direction, he gave a quick, extremley fake smile, then turned to Diane, who was beside him ' Oh great!' Diane smiled. Smithy smiled, he had been afterall watching the displeasure on Roger's face. 'Because Lewis is off today, that of which Superintendent Heaton will tell you more of in a second. But for now we are 3 officers down, so what u get, you are well stuck with, so sorry about that.' He looked at Roger as he said this. Everyone seen this, and everyone laughed, even Reg,although he had no idea what for exactly what for, but thats Reg for you.

'Diane, your with Tony and Beth can you please go with Leela. Ok, please stay seated but that is everything with me, but i believe the Super wants a word' looking in his direction, Heaton nodded. everyone started to mutter, and someone said, 'I wonder what the super wants...?'

'Ok Smithy, Do they know anything?'

'No nothing yet, apart from Roger obviously,' mutters still filled the room.

'Ok i better break it to them now.'

Smithy went and stood in the spot where Heaton had just left, turned around and Began to listen.

' Ok everyone, I won't keep you long, but I am sure that you have noticed something, and some people are missing. Last night PC Hardy and PC Valentine Found a wreckage of a car while out on duty. In the wreckage was found PC Sam Hartley, who was on his first shift at Sun Hill. Also in the car was PC... PC Emma Keane.' The room filled with gasps, there was even a yelp. ' The crash proved fatal in Samuel's case, for he was pronouced dead at the scene. But not for Emma. She is being held in St. Hugh's intensive care unit. So I know that today, emotions will be high and atmosphere intense, so we need to stay full of hope for Emma's sake.'

Everyone filed out of the Briefing room, and Heaton was right. The atmosphere was intense, and emotions were high.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C.I.D

'Guv, the reports on the car have just come through' Kezia ran towards Neil, He was just about to put his coat on. He and Mickey were going down to the hospital. Will and Lewis were both down there. They were going to pass on any developments in the case to them, which to be honest wasn't that much!

'Oh great Kezia, what are they?'

' Ok well forensics are definte that there is at least two sets of prints on parts of the car that definatly shouldn't be there. On the petrol container thing..'

'The tank you mean,' Mickey laughed, and so did Neil.

' Look I'm not to good with cars. Ok! oh and the breaks. Their prints should definatly shouldn't be there, because the car is worked on at the MET garage place.'

' The repair yard!'

' OI! Also,' Her face grew more stern, ' reports confirm that the break wires had been cut. well that what it looks like from this thing. Why can't they just write these things in English!'

'Oh my Gawd!' Mickey grabbed the report file out of Keza's hand. Neil and Kezia both looked at him, just incase she had got it wrong. 'She's right! The breaks have been cut! but that means... Someone wanted them dead!'

'Ok Kez, I want you to find out where they had been immeddiatly before the crash. Get Jo with you. Mickey, we have a hospital appointment.'

' Guv!' they said in unison. Mickey followed the speeding Neil and Kezia ran got her coat and pulled Jo from her hysterical conversation with Terry.

'OI! im comin' im comin'! See you later Terry.'

**Awight guys! hows urselves! im really sorry but i haven't had time to UD this in like so long but here u are! plaz leave comments! Robz! xxxxx**


	6. Connfessions of a real man

Chapter 5 - ** Confessions of a Real Man**

**Hi everyone!. Just a word of warning... this chapter might be a wee tiny bit confussing, but it will all become clear in futher chapters so... Enjoy! Robz xxx**

The room was dead quiet. Lewis had gone home, and just who could blame him. He had been here for over 3 days straight. He hardley ever left Emma's Bedside, since the crash.

In the last 3 days, she had had a tough ride. She had to be resusitated 2 and have emergency surgery to stop internal bleeding, ad she had never regained conciouseness.

Will was standing at the end of her bed. He looked around. There was no-one there, but that was the way he liked it. The clock beside her bed read '11:32' just after half eleven on the morning of Thursday 12th July.

'I must remember that...'

The thought had just came into his head. He had no idea why, but he decided to follow the thought.

He shook his head, as if waking himself up from a day dream. He walked over to the chair on Emma's left side, and took her hand.

His eyes began to well up. It broke his heart to see her like this. Having to lay there, in that bed, not being able to move,just laying there. Defenceless. Not knowing what was going on around her. But Will believed that she could hear everything said around her. She knew what was wrong. This body just wouldn't listen, would function properly. But he had said it before.

' A body is nothing... it is what is inside.'

He liked it when there was no one around, when he was there alone. When Lewis was there, he had to act. He had to act differently. He couldn't be himself when Lewis was around. He had to be alone with Emma. He Loved her.

'I know i shouldn't but i do. I can't help it. Ican't control my feelings. its impossible, and i can't'

He said this to himself every time he saw Emma, and that was practically everyday.

This had become clear, even more so since the crash, because he wouldn't have got up at 1 in the morning for anyone!

He kept on thinking about what he would do if Emma died. But he didn't want to think about there. There didin't existfor him, but in reality, it was always there, at the back of his mind, gnawing away, if you get my drift. Like thorns on a rose or snow that melts. Like spoiling a good thing.

There were tubes going into her heart, stomach and arms, and an oxygen mask over her face. Her bed was surrounded by mashines, and Will was surprised that there was enough room beside her bed for a chair. The room was spacious, with only one bed. Emma's.

Will's phone vibrated in his pocket. 'Dan' flashed on thescreen.

'oh... Buggar.' He quietly turned the phone off. 'if he wants me, he can ring the hospital.'

Thw conversation he had with D.I Manson and Mickey the day before spun in his head.

'It looks like the breaks had been cut.' the words rieiled through his thoughts.

'the breaks had been cut.' Neil spoke again.

'But that means... someone wanted her dead!'

' Not nessicarily, mate' Mickey interupted, 'They were in a marked car, it could have just been a random attack...'

' Mickey, how many random attacks take placein the early hours of thae morning? in all of Tony's history, it has never happened once... not to Anyone! she's been simgled out, and you know it!!!' Will was furious.

'Emma, I'm so sorry. I don't know how i can say this... so if you can hear me, just listen... Awh... it's the hardest thing to do, say this... Emma ... I love you. no matter what happens, I love you. I always will. I'll never stop... not ever.'

Tears were now rolling down his cheeks. He bent over the bed and kissed her.

The the most unlikely thing happened. The grip between their hands grew stronger. But this wasn't Will.

'Emma?!?'


	7. 11:32

Chapter 7 - **11:32**

**Ok I know that it has been like years since i last updated this story... i no... im really sorry! however, ive started to write a new story soon to be posted, and i promise 2 more chapters after this one before the 14th of july, and the first chapter of my new FF before that date aswell im in hospital on the 7th - the 9 of august so i will have loads of time to write, and i will be in emma's place so expect a POV from emma! luv yas plz R&R Robyn xxxx**

'W-W-Will???'

' Oh my gawd Emma!... you're alive!'

' Oh well done!'

a small smile spread across her face, her eyes flickering, but still closed.

20 minutes later

'She's awake!!!'

A great roar erupted throught CID.

'All units, from sierra oscar,' smithy's voice shot down the radio, ' Emma's awake!'

he was smiling as he said it and he knew that everyone out on the streets would be ecstatic.

Emma had been conscious for about 3 hours now and was fully awake and was sitting up. she was chatting away to Mickey and Stuart, and all off them were laughing and smiling, Emma seemed as happy as ever.Stuart was in the middle of a hilarious story, was standing up and waving his arms away like crazy, with Mickey and Emma in stitches. But Will wasn't concentrating on Mickey, nor on stuart, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Emma, seeing her so happy made him light up inside, like light rays in clear blue water. About 5 minutes later Stuart finished his story, sat down, and wiped his forehead, a large, happy smile spread across his face. It took Mickey and Emma a few more minutes to recover from laughing, with Emma being attacked by a violent bout of hiccups, which set them all off laughing again.

'Will, you ok?' Emma whispered half laughing.

' Wha.. oh yeah im fine.'

'You sure?'

' Yeah... sorry, I was away with at birdies'

' And its not the first time either... ' smiled Mickey, and everyone laughed.

' Hey you two, look at the time, we'd better be off, or Manson will have our nuts in a vice...' Emma burst out laughing, Will sniggered, and Mickey looked at Stuart like he had two heads, Stuart looked at him,' Its True!' a wide smile on his face and Mickey shrugged his shoulders in agreement. Emma laughed even more.

'   
See you soon, sweety.'

Mickey tapped her knee and headed for the door. Stuart kissed her on the cheek.

' You look after yourself now. see you soon.' by this point he was by the door, and twiddling his fingers at her. As he got out the door, mickey slapped him on the back.

'Ow.. wah twas that for?'

'Being you!'

'and what's wrong with being me?'

Emma and Will could hear the arguement between the two laughing men the whole way back up the corridor. She smiled to herself.

'I never knew Stuart was that funny!' she sounded surprised.

' You should hear him when he's drunk, he should be a comic!'

At that minute a nurse came in carring a tray with Emma's dinner on.

'Here we are then...'

'Oh right.. I'll be heading off then.' as he seen the nurse was staring at him, ' I'll see you soon.'

He bent over and kissed her lips softly. when he pulled away, she shrugged as she went all tingling inside. the nurse pushed passed him and set the tray on her over bed table. As Emma was just about to tuck into the steaming plate, she said.

' Oh Will, could you nip back to mine and pack me a bag, pj's and a toothbrush and stuff.' she smiled at him.

'Yeah no problem.' he walked over to the bedside table and took the keys out of the locker. Again me kissed, but much more full on than he had done last time, much to the nurses dissapproval. he pulled away slowly and kissed he lips twice more then left. throwing a little smile towards the arrogant nurse. Emma's eyes glistened and followed him as he left the room. Will smiled the whole way to the car.

About twenty minutes later Will pulled up outside her house. He pulled the keys out of his pocket, and got out of the car. he walked across to the door but stopped about ten feet away.He didn't need the keys. The door was open already, butwhoever had opened hadn't used a key. more a foot.

will stepped inside careful not to touch anything. He took his phone out of his pocket, and put it to his ear.

' Guv, yeah its Will. Yeah im standing in Emma's hall. Someone has broken in. Completely trashed the place.' he looked down. a smashed picture of Emma and Matt's wedding was lying close to his food. It looked like it had been in the bin, as around it lay banana skins and used crisp packets.

'Thanks Guv'

Will remembered something. Since the door was kicked open, surely the force of the door opening would have smashed the clock behing the door. He was right. He pushed the door slightly with his elbow, just enough to see what the clock read. Through the smashed glass of the clock, Wiull was sure that he made out the time

'11:32'


	8. We'll find 'em

Chapter 8 -

**Hey guys!!! just wanna say thankyou to all of you hu reveiwed the last chapter, it really does help me out. Just to let u know that if u have any ideas that you think would help to move the story along then don't hesitate to let me no. ok i have to stop blabbering now and get on with the story. c ya and luv ya Robz xxx**

A police officer was pulling a roll of police corden from side of the driveway to the other. Across the road, Will could see Roger and Sally knocking on different doors, talking to each other across the wall, separating the small flights of steps, leading to the doors, while waiting for the owners of the houses to answer.

' Will...' Diane walked across to him, holding a notepad, presumably to take his statement.

' Oh hiya... sorry, away with the birdies...'

' not the first time, eh...' she half laughed, looking at her notebook.

' and your not the first one to say that either! I had Mickey say the exact same at the hospital this morning.'

'Anyway.. lets get this statement done... get the boring stuff out of the way...'

Will laughed.

Back at the hospital, Emma was being told what had happened by D.I Manson and Stuart. Stuart was sitting on the edge of the bed and Neil was standing at the foot of it. Emma was staring into complete nothingness like the words were stuck in her throat, unable to surface.

' Where's Will?'

' He's in the car coming now. His statment has been taken care of by Diane, and i just received a call from Gina that a car was on its way here,' Neil looked sympathic.

'O-Ok' she was still staring out in front of her, her mouth slightly open. Stuart looked straight into her eyes, thinking to himself, ' This is all she needs now.!'

The door burst open, and Will ran over and hugged Emma, nearly knocking Stuart off the bed.

'wow...' stuart whispered to himself as Will sped past.

'Anyway Emma, either Sam or D.C Dasarie will come later on to take your statment.

' What statment, and who is D.C. Dasarie?'

'From the crash, and you haven't heard of D.C. Dasarie yet have you... Duh Guv!' Stuart, Will and Emma laughed and The Guv'nor just looked blank. Emma and Will laughed even more.

'Anyway her name is Grace and she's lovely really, deep down.'

'Really really deep down.' Stuart said

'Oh come on, She's not that bad really Stu,' Will answered back, Neil agreed with him.

'Anyway,' said Stuart, ignoring his Senior officer and Will, ' we have better get off and find out who trashed you house and tried to have you killed, and suceeded in killing Sam Hartley.' they both left the room, after stuart tapped her knee and Neil gave a slight wink.

Lorna! give me some good news... please!' Terry and Jo walked into the room dressed from head to toe in light blue plastic.

'And good news I have, Joanna!' a scottish accent filled the room

'Don't call me that!' Lorna smiled and Terry had a bewildered smile wide on his face, like he was enjoying every second of this conversation.

' No really don't'

'Anyway,' carried on Terry, 'what you got for us then?' he jumped up and down on the spot swinging his arms.

' Someone's very lively this morning... anyway I have footprints, fingerprints, and bits of materiel from the broken glass in the door. we'll have this guy in no time!


	9. returning

_Chapter 9 - __**Returning**_

_**hey guys... its been a while hasn't it! anyway im gonna shut up and start typing! plz plz plz review me as it makes me soooo happy!!! ill luv yuh forever i promise!!!**_

_**o just so you know... ive sorta nicked Dr Matt Parker from Holby city for this fic... no copyright intented... i don't think they'll mind tho!**_

_**love u lots like jelly tots! Robyn xxx**_

Emma Keane was sitting on the edge of the bed, near enough fully recovered. The doctors were confident that she would be fine. It had only been a weeek and a half since the crash, and she had recovered fabuously since then. It was Sam's funeral tomorrow, and she wanted to attend, but will didn't think it was such a good idea, but she didn't wasnt to argue with him, she was going.

As is buttoned up her jacket, Will was packing the last of her things into the holdall.

'All ready then?' He zipped up the bag.

'As I'll ever be!' she slowly stood up then loowered herself into the wheelchair beside where was was sitting. As She lowered herself into the chair, Dr Parker came into the room.

'Emma! how are you this morning?' His soft northern Irish accent spoke.

'Oh you know ...same old.'

'That bad eh???' he laughed. He sat on the bed beside her chair. ' just passed to say, test results back on monday, so see you then? Great... o and has the dead leg cleared yet?

'no not yet...will do soon though...glad i got this thing though.. even i it does make me feel like a cripple.' she tapped the wheel.

'OK.' He laughed, the brightest blue eyes shone.' ill see you on monday.' he left the room.

'Right then ... home we go!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Guv... i havbe finally got a match on those prints from emma's place!'

'At long last... what took them so long???'

'System was down!'

'Fine ok ... Who was it?'

'You'rw not gonna believe this!'

Thge conversation was interrupted by Stuartwho shouted across CID slamming the phone down.

'Guv!!! you're not gonna believe this!'

he walked across to Neil and Mickey.

'Forenics just back on Emma's car... we were right... the breaks were cut... but the prints taken of the wires...well thats a different story.

Neil looked from stuart to mickey, then back to stuart. 'WHO!!!'

Will helped Emma out of the car, but he didn't put her into the chair, instead he carried her into the house.

'what are you doing ??'

'hold on.'

he made his way into the sitting room, and gently placed her on the sofa. he pulled his arm out from in below her knees, but emma didn't let go of his neck.. instead she pulled his head closer and closer to hers. their lips met and that was it.he gently lifted her up again and carried her up to the bedroom, slaming the door behind them.


	10. Monday morning

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing my last chapters, and I can only apologise that this fic has taken absolute ages to update, because I've had writer's lock, if that's possible for a crap writter like me! Anyway, I'll say sorry in advance to anyone who actually knows medical terms, because I only know mine off 'HOLBY CI⁺Y' so sorry, and I hope you enjoy! LLL Robyn xxxx **_

_Its Monday morning, at 9am. The waiting room is half full in st.Hughs. In the cornor, theres young mother trying to calm down a screaming baby, but failing miserably. Will and emma are sittin together on the opposite side of the room._

'You ok?'

'I think so, im just really, really nervous, 'she said, gazing into his soft eyes.

'Everything's going to be fine.' He clutched her hand even tighter.

'Ms. Keane' annouced a nurse protruding from Dr parker's surgery.

'Here we go then,' said Emma, as will helped her out of her chair and into the surgery.

'I'm not leaving you Emma.'

'Nah you're kidding me!' Neil's face was bewildered by what his junior officers had told him.

'Nah.' 'Nope.' ' No, I'm serious' Terry, Mickey and Stuart all said at the same time.

' I thought he was in prison though!'

' I checked that out just now' Replied stuart.' He's out on parole. Good behaviour, apparently. So he didn't try to kill anyone inside then.'

'Does Emma know that he's out?' asked Mickey, who sound concerned.

'Wouldn't think so. The night he got out was the night he cut the breaks, and she was on duty all day. I did, however have a word with Postman-pat in longmarsh seems he only sent one letter while he was inside, to a 'Mrs A Hinkley', so he was thinking of mummy-dear while he was inside.So at least he has half a heart.'

'Well so far, all the evidence points to Matt, so You two, Terry, Stuart, have the pleasure of bringing this guy in!'

' Bit of a problem there guv.' Stuart continued.' He's gone AWOL. He didn't sign into parole this morning, and all his stuff has gone from his room.'

'Damn, well on you get with it then. All 3 of you go see if you can track this guy down.

'Sir'

'Well it's Monday morning, so Test results.'

Dr Parker was looking at a sheet of paper on his table. 'Ms. Emma Keane' was neatly typed at the top.

'Ok… so we did the honours of performing every test known to man on your samples. Everything came back negitive …………………except one'

Both Emma and Will's eyes widened.

'Emma' his soft irish accent said to her. In any other circumstance, she would find this rather seductive. She _really_ didn't expect what he said to her next.

' would you please go and lay on that bed for me over there, and could you please pull your top up to just above your stomach.'

A silent alarm rivietted through her head. –This isn't the time or the place mr parker- she thought, although if things didn't work out with Will, then she would know that there was a rather dishy doctor waiting for her in st. Hughs. She smiled to herself.

Dr Parker re-emerged from behind the curtains on the other side of the room, carrying a rather large box. He beckoned will over to the seat beside the bed where Emma was lying while he set up the equipment from inside the box. 'You might want to see this!' Out of the rather large box he took a special laptop, another box with some LED lights and attached to the side, was something that looked quite like a mens electric shaver. Will and Emma both looked on in anticipation. The had no idea about what Matt was about to do.

'Don't look so worried! This,' He pointed at his newly set up computer system, 'is a portable sonnograph machine thingy.'

'Yeah it really looks portable!' will whispered to emma.

' Basically, this lets me see inside you. And you see inside you, if you get what I mean.'

He rubbed some gel unto Emma's stomach, Told emma and Will to close their eyes. This was something Will was relucant to do, but all Matt had to do was say 'Just do it!' and he did. Matt rolled the shaver thing arpound her flesh and about after 20 seconds found what he was looking for.

'You can open them now.' He smiled as both of them looked upto the monitor. They did this and automatically, their eyes were drawn to a constant beating on the screen.

' This… is your baby.'

A smile broke out unto both of their faces. Will clutched unto Emmas hand, and held on.

'you can tell me to piss off, and please, pardon my irish, but how long have you been seeing each other, in a well, sexual relationship?' both Emma and will gave a small laugh.

'About 3 and a half months on and off. Why?'

' Well Mr Fletcher, allow me to introduce your 10 week old daughter! And to be honest, I have know idea how on earth she survived that crash, but Emma, you have someone who loves you very much in heaven protecting you! But… I'll Tell you one thing…' Matt pointed to the screen.' She wants to meet her daddy!' The baby's arm was on the screen, pointing to where her dad was sitting from inside her Mother's womb. Neither He,Emma, or Doctor Parker knew if she knew if this action was significant to him, or if it was an arm movement, but either way, a tear flooded in his eye, and the grip on Emma's hand grew tighter.


	11. Chapter 11

OK... i mustn't have updated this thing in about a year! Um... much needed updating need on all of my stories... i haven't been writing much... i have my GCSE's in about 2 months... so these updates will be scattered and few... but none the less... u might have to re-read the stories to get back into the jist of things... all the better for me tho... more reviews... (hopefully!) well I hope u enjoy this new chapter... please remember to keep your eyes peeled for more updates... for this story and others... and PLEASE REVIEW... i like critizism as well as anything else... anything to help these damned stories improve! Love yas lots! Robyn !! xxx

In the flat across the street, dry, lusting, urging eyes followed the people from their vehicle to their home. They were laughing and smiling, holding hands all the way. The lace blind fell across the dirty window again, and the eyes swept around the room in which they were standing. The house of an old woman, long abandoned. Dust on the furniture, and webs in the corners. This place had been undisturbed for years. You could tell. The layers of dirty that lay on the floor were piled high, and the sofas looked like they were beyond cleaning. However, if they wanted this plan to work, they needed a place to plan this plan, and to excute this plan needed this place. It was the perfect place, fully furnished, isolated, and no-one cared what happened to it.

Pictures that rested on the wooden dresser across the room could not be made out from the window, where the weary eyes stood. They crossed the room and swept a dirty, half gloved hand across the glass work, and two figures were revealed. One was of a middle age woman, a beautiful woman, with long blonde whirling hair, and a smaller figure whom she was holding against her head. A small boy, with his arms wound around her neck, a mesh of light hair stuck to his mothers face, and both smiled willingly against a backdrop of warm orange sunlight and old, musty, green trees. The same light now filled the room in which the eyes were standing, and the dust particles that had been disturbed could be seen floating in it. Now, as the light went down, the eyes grew more weary and dry. They needed rest. In this light, the room looked older than its years, most like the man standing in it.

In sun hill, an orange glow filled the room. Mickey sat alone at his desk. Again, the paper work was piled high around him. As he looked out the window, the sunset cast over the Sun Hill area was beautiful. He crossed to the window, and outside he seen something he never thought he would see in a million years. A car was parked in the space outside the front of the station. No, that he'd seen before. But from the driver's side came the hansome DS that had left sun hill about 6 months previous, opened the passenger door, and kissed the lovely lady who got in.

Sam Nixon was back with Phil Hunter (?), then Phil winked up at Mickey, ran around to the driver's side again and drove off, with a quick wave, aimed somewhere in the general vicinity.

'Flipin' 'eck... i never thought she's give him another try!' he quietly whispered

'Give who what?' Jo was reading a fairly interesting file as she entered the office again, before she threw it on Neil's desk, and looked up at Mickey.

'The Gov'nor and Phil Hunter are back on... by the looks of things...'

'What? Neil' s shagging Phil... Again?'

'Very funny Joanna!' he half smiled as she half cackled. 'No. Sam. That's one relationship i thought had been buried among the rocks for good. How do you think Stuart will take it?'

'Oh ...'ooh cares... I'm for the pub. You coming?'

'Yeah... why not. No one waiting for me at home,'

'You and me both, Mickey boy. Still, there's always Grace... if you don't get fixed up in the next month or so...'

'No thanks. I'd rather screw Gina Gold. Nightly.' He said as they exited CID.

'That can always be arranged...'

'So, what do we do about Kinkley'

Neil, Stuart and Terry were all sitting around a table in the seven bells. Many other members of the station were also in the bar tonight as well, but the DI and decided not to let anyone know about Kinkley being released. The three of them talked about the subject, whilst many others were talking around the pool table, are standing at the bar with their drinks. The music was quite loud, so they were confident that they wouldn't be overheard.

'There's not much we can do, at least not until he makes a move, and we're not even certain he's going to do that. Now he knows we know about him, he can do one of three things. Attack immediately, Play it down until a later date, or not attack at all.'

' But there has to be something that we can do!'

'Terry, the Gov's right. We can't place an armed guard outside Emma's house 24/7. We don't even know if he's going to do anything yet. Until we know for sure that something is going to go down, we're going to have to stay schtum. The only problem with that is we can't be completely ready to protect Emma and Will if something does happen. We have to just wait, collect more intel into where he is and what he's doing, and pray to heaven he don't do anything.'

'Pray? Is that all your suggesting! Emma is one of us Stuart! Kinkley is a power crazed lunatic who won't rest until he has what he wants. Meanwhile, right under his nose, His wife and her boyfriend are living it up in his house, that's gonna make him well happy that is! We need to try and protect Emma and Will the best we can until we can put Kinkley back in behind bars' The quiet consersation had turned into a quite argument between the DS and the DC, and Neil Had to step in.

'Terry, I know how you feel mate, but there is nothing much we can do. Emma is our friend, and I Know the injustice stucks, but Stuart is right. Until we know exactly what is happening, we can only lay low until we find out what he is planning. Kinkley won't rest until Emma is securely twisted around his finger, and we arn't going to let that happen.'

'Well I don't know, but I do one thing you are right about. It's true. The injustice stinks, not i'm not sure about the rest of that guff.' He growled before he snapped out of his seated and jumped through the door.


End file.
